Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refill for a writing tool and a writing tool.
Background Art
Up to now, various types of writing tools such as a brush-like pen, a ballpoint pen, and a fountain pen have been provided. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 8, one of the writing tools includes: a cylindrical barrel 40 that forms the exterior of the writing tool; an ink reservoir 41 that stores liquid ink inside of the barrel 40; and a pen tip part 42 that is exposed from the barrel 40 and includes a writing part 420 (penpoint) at its leading end, the liquid ink being supplied from the ink reservoir 41 to the writing part 420.
In a writing tool 4 of this type, the barrel 40 is elongated in one direction. Moreover, a space opened on one side in the longitudinal direction is formed in the barrel 40.
The writing tool 4 includes: an ink absorbing member 43 that is connected to the ink reservoir 41 and absorbs and retains the liquid ink from the ink reservoir 41; a collector 44 that is interposed between the ink absorbing member 43 and the pen tip part 42 and holds the liquid ink in the ink absorbing member 43 due to a capillary action, to thereby achieve a supply balance of the liquid ink in the ink absorbing member 43; and an ink guiding member 45 that is inserted through the collector 44 and guides the liquid ink absorbed by the ink absorbing member 43 to the writing part 420 of the pen tip part 42 (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-135982).
Hence, in the writing tool 4, the ink absorbing member 43 absorbs and retains the liquid ink from the inside of the ink reservoir 41. Then, the collector 44 holds the liquid ink in the ink absorbing member 43 due to the capillary action. In this way, the supply balance of the liquid ink in the ink absorbing member 43 is achieved in the writing tool 4. Accordingly, the writing tool 4 can prevent the liquid ink supplied to the writing part 420 from becoming insufficient while preventing the liquid ink from leaking and dripping from the writing part 420.
Meanwhile, in the writing tool 4, as described above, the liquid ink absorbed by the ink absorbing member 43 flows out from the writing part 420. Hence, for example, if circulation of the liquid ink from the ink reservoir 41 to the ink absorbing member 43 stops, only the liquid ink held by the ink absorbing member 43 is supplied to the collector 44. In this case, the amount of liquid ink that flows out from the writing part 420 of the pen tip part 42 decreases.
Hence, in the writing tool 4, the liquid ink cannot be supplied to the writing part 420 of the pen tip part 42 at an optimal liquid amount for writing in some cases.
In view of such actual circumstances as described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a refill for a writing tool and a writing tool in which: a flow of liquid ink from an ink reservoir to an ink absorbing member is made smooth; and the liquid ink can thus be supplied to a writing part of a pen tip part at an optimal liquid amount for writing.